


A Rose Between Two Thorns

by froot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Kinda, One Shot, Other, Pre-Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow was the end of a long era of pain and suffering, and the beginning of an age of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Between Two Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as good as I had hoped it would be

It was almost time.

Tomorrow Republic City will join the empire, and the Earth Kingdom will finally be complete and at peace.

I was their only hope, I had to help the kingdom. Who else would? Greed driven, malicious leaders the public admired like Gods? They worshipped those who took everything from them, made them penniless and forced them to look through scraps just to feed themselves for the night.

Justice, that is what this world needs.

The Earth Queen, a heartless and self-conceited women. Only concerned with herself and her well-being. She didn't deserve the title of Queen, having power gifted down to her on a silver platter.

She didn't deserve to rule, the power she was given was just a handy tool to her to get her own way.

The citizens she was supposed to lead meant almost nothing to her, she just sat her arse on the finest of furniture while many starved to death.

Justice had prevailed however, her rule seized to continue.

I had taken control, I knew what the Earth Kingdom needed. It needed justice, a leader who was objective and stern. 

I would bring this Kingdom back to it's former glory, before gluttony and desire had completely taken over. The people that were to look over these citizens, only cared for their own well-being. 

Not even the Avatar could stop me.

A title she did not deserve.

She was weak, and let her emotions get in the way of her judgements. 

She thought being able to wield all 4 elements made her strong. But she was a Jack of all Trades,

and a master of none.

Nothing would get in my way, I would make sure the Empire is seen through.

Till my last breath.

The many people who had suffered by the hands of those selfish tyrants would no longer be forced to endure the cruelty that was inflicted upon them. They could _finally_ live.

I looked out of my window, many people making final preparations for tomorrow. We were ready. This was it. 

The Empire was the only way the Earth Kingdom could survive, I wouldn't let one girl destroy the only salvation for this Kingdom.

Tomorrow was the end of a long era of pain and suffering, and the beginning of an age of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just wanted to give kuviras perspective on this, like a lot of people hate her but I don't believe she is an evil person. she is a good person, she wants the best for people but shes taken a wrong to get to help those people. I think shes a very interesting character and although she irritates me so much she also intrigues me  
> anyways i hoped you enjoy this


End file.
